What is this Feeling? Loathing
by Fire Emblem Musical
Summary: Songfic. Marth and Ike don't really like each other. What's worse is that they have to share a dorm together. But both have a strange feeling inside of them. What is it? NOT yaoi, unless you squint EXTREMELY hard.


**Hey, me again! I'm here again with another musical song-fic like story. I just listened to the song and imagined this little scene. This time it's from Brawl, but it uses the Fire Emblem characters in there. Still, I hope you like it! **

**Don't own SSBB or Wicked and never will!**

**Also,**

_Blah_- **someone singing(name appears next to the text)**

_**Blah**_- **Ike and Marth singing in unison**

* * *

Marth walked down the halls of the Smash Mansion with his luggage in both hands and a scowl on his face. Today was the day that everyone was moving into their dorms within the mansion. If that was the case, why was he scowling? It just so happened that he got paired with one of the most rudest, most obnoxious, and very, very, blunt Smasher in the mansion.

He was, of course, talking about Ike.

As soon as the mercenary entered the mansion, Marth had somewhat of an . . . altercation with the man. Of course, no one could blame him; Ike did have a nasty habit of being cold and heartless towards the Smashers from time to time, though some say that he had good intension in his heart. If that was true, it sure didn't seem like it.

'_Why do I have to room with him?! Why?!'_ thought Marth as he got closer and closer to the dormitory. He stopped in front of the door that had two sliver-plated plaques that read 'Ike' and 'Marth'.

'_If I'm lucky, he won't be inside when I open the door,' _thought Marth. "Well, here goes nothing."

Marth put one of his bags on the floor and made a grab for the handle. He opened the door very slightly and poked his head inside to see if someone was their. Unfortunately for him, the gods were not on his side; he saw Ike inside the room sitting at one of the desks with a pencil and paper.

Ike didn't bother looking to see who it was and continued writing what he was writing, though he knew who it was. The mercenary wore tan pants and a sleeveless blue shirt; his muscles were completely visible and didn't fail to show. Some thought Ike abused steroids, but various drug tests on his body proved that false. Now everyone knew that he was naturally strong.

'_Great, just great,'_ thought Marth. He went inside and placed his luggage on the bed with nothing on it. He stared at Ike and shot a glare at him; the blue-haired mercenary turned from what he was writing and returned Marth's glare with one of his own.

"What?" said Ike coldly.

"Nothing," Marth answered. "You know I hate you, right?"

"Like I care what you think," replied the mercenary. Ike turned back to his work and left Marth alone with his own personal space.

The prince opened up his bags and began unloading his toiletries. It was easy to see that he wasn't too happy at the moment. As he began unpacking, he came across a picture of his wife, Sheeda. Just the thought of her made him blush. He had to write to her immediately just to tell her that he was okay.

Marth took sat at another desk and took out a pencil and a piece of paper.

"Oh, what should I say," said Marth thinking of the words.

"Well, can you think of them silently?" said Ike.

"Like you have anything better to write?" countered Marth. Ike didn't bother to reply to that; it wasn't worth his time. Both he and Marth began to write.

"Dear sweet Sheeda," began Marth.

"To everyone back at home," began Ike.

_**There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Brawl**_

"But of course I'll still support Mist," said Ike.

"But of course I'll rise above it," said Marth.

_**For I know that's how you'd want me to respond,  
Yes.**_

_**There's been some confusion,  
For you see, my roommate is . . .**_

Both Marth and Ike look at each other and try to find the words to describe one another.

"Extremely-peeved-and-muscular-and-looks-like-he-take-steroids-and-wants-to-be-the-crap-out-of-me . . ." said Marth wrote and said quickly . . . and out loud.

"Gay," said Ike out loud.

Marth crumpled his paper in anger and stood up. He walked over to Ike, who also stood up and looked at the prince. Both of them had looks of anger on their faces.

"I heard that!" yelled Marth.

"Yeah, you didn't think I heard the crap you said about me?!" retorted Ike.

"Take back what you said! As you the Prince of Aritia, I command you!"

"Force me!"

Both continued glaring at each other with nothing but hatred for one another. But then, something came over them. It was strange; both Ike and Marth stopped glaring at each other and placed a hand on their hearts.

"Hey, do you feel something?" said Marth to Ike.

"Yeah. You feel it too?" said Ike. Marth nodded.

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

**Marth:** _What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new._  
**Ike:**_ I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you._

**Marth:** _My pulse is rushing._  
**Ike:** _My head is reeling._  
**Marth:** _My face is flushing.  
**What is this feeling?**_

_**Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yeeeeeee-eeeeeeeeess!**_

_**Loathing,  
Unadulterated loathing.**_  
**Marth:** _For your face,_  
**Ike:** _Your voice,_  
**Marth:** _Your clothing._

_**Lets just say,  
I loathe it all!**_

_**Every little trait however small,  
Makes my very flesh being to crawl.**_

_**With simple utter loathing,  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation.  
It's so pure, so strong!**_

_**Though I do admit, it came on fast.  
Still, I do believe that it can last.  
And I will be loathing, loathing you  
My whole life long.**_

Then, out of nowhere, the rest of the Smashers entered the dormitory and joined the two. They, however, took Marth's side.

**Smashers:**_ Dear Prince Marth, you are just too good.  
How do you stand it?; I don't think I could.  
He's a terror, he's a tarter.  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Prince Marth, you're a martyr._

**Marth:** Well,  
_These things are sent to try us!_

Ike inwardly cringed as Marth hit the falsetto. Some of the other Smashers did too, but it didn't change their position.

**Smashers:** _Poor Prince Marth, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified.  
We just want to tell you  
We're all on your side!_

_We share your loathing,  
**(What is this feeling, so sudden and new?**__)  
Unadulterated loathing.  
**(I felt the moment I laid eyes on you)**  
For his face, his voice, his clothing.  
__**(My pulse is rushing)  
**Let's just say,  
__**(My head is reeling**_)  
_We loathe it all!  
**(Oh, what is this feeling?)**_

_Every little trait however small,  
**(Does it have a name?)**  
Makes our very flesh begin to crawl.  
**(Yes)  
Ahhhh-ahhhhhh!**_

_**Loathing**  
(_**Smashers:**_ Loathing)  
**There's a strange exhilaration**  
(Loathing)  
**In such total detestation.**  
(Loathing)  
**It's so pure, so strong!**  
(So strong!)_

_**Though I do admit, it came on fast.  
Still, I do believe that it can last.**  
_

**_And I will be loathing for forever.  
Loathing, truly deeply  
Loathing you_**  
_(Loathing you . . .)  
**My whole life long!**_

**Smashers:**_ Loathing,  
Unadulterated loathing._

"BOO!"

"Ahh!" squealed Marth. He fell on his butt and Ike laughed. Yes, this was going to be a very rough few months.


End file.
